robloxcbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Facility
The Facility The main base of operations. There are 4 levels of the facility. - Surface - Entrance - Heavy Containment - Light Containment The Entrance Zone Entrance has two gates currently Gate A and Gate B Gate A is the spawn for NTF, Security Guards, SCP-073 and SCP-999. It has 4 Towers, 1 of them has a Sniper, and it mostly contains Heavy Firepower due to MTF camping in high populated servers. Gate B is the spawn for CI. The towers in this gate contain nothing, except 1 that has a Medkit inside. (1-Time Use) The Entrance Zone has a small Office Area, which needs an O5 (Omni) Keycard to access. The Offices inside are mostly the Helpers during this project and MiniToon's Office himself. The EZ has a Tesla Gate. Heavy Containment Zone In this game, HCZ is very hard to navigate, and you probably won't be able to reach the exits if you don't know the HCZ Map Layout. The HCZ has a lot of Containment Chambers. HCZ also contains SCP-008, if you touch it, you become an Instance. If you do the same with SCP-035, it isn't that strong, but it's annoying. (This might've been patched) Also important is, incase the Nuclear Warheads are detonating, evacuate to the Blast Shelter, as even at the Surface, you're not safe. The Blast Shelter is right next to the Entrance Elevator, so if you find it, right next to it is that EZ Elevator. The opposite side of SCP-352's Containment Chamber. You need a Level 4 Keycard to enter the Blast Shelter. Do note: This Warhead Shelter quickly fills up once the Announcement about the Warheads were sent, so, it's best to hide, or wait outside, then go in last second, wait 3 seconds, go back out. Because, that Shelter quickly becomes a Death trap of SCPs, MTF and other deadly armed classes. If you're an SCP, no need to worry about anything. Detonating the warheads is not easy. You have to be lucky enough to get an O5 (Omni) out of SCP-914, without it being stolen. Then you have to navigate yourself to the warheads, hope no one kills you, and also pray that they haven't been detonated the last hour, otherwise you just wasted your time getting an O5. Also, if you do this, you might wanna know the HCZ map layout, because once you start the warheads, you're not allowed to waste any time to get to the Shelter, otherwise you're dead. Light Containment Zone This is the spawn for the Class-D, Scientists, and also a few SCPs like 173 and 966/372. SCP-914 is most likely used to get a keycard and get weapons. Fun Fact: You don't need to put in a keycard to get something, it literally generates keycards and weapons. It does require a Level 3 Keycard to get in, and unlike SCP:SL, the door before the Blast Door is actually the Keycard Hazard, that blocks you from getting in. After the CDC Containment Area (includes SCP-173), is a Tesla Gate. Tesla Gates don't work like you think they do. Instead of activating when getting close to them, they shoot if someone passes through them, so you can just go past, but be careful, if someone else goes and you go after him, you get electrified. The HCZ Checkpoint requires a Level 3 Keycard to pass. So you will need to get atleast a Keycard that can access SCP-914, otherwise you won't actually get through. If you're the first one (or the one before you didn't grab the card), you can still get a Keycard in the Timed Lock Room with the Gas, but be quick, otherwise you're locked in. Another way to get Level 3 Keycards instead of using SCP-914 is getting them fron SCP-372, SCP-970 or SCP-860's Containment Chamber. This Containment Zone has a lot of contained SCPs, but most of them are Objects and only 2 Chambers are actual playable SCPs. A few of them are Sentient, like SCP-372, SCP-173 and SCP-066. The Surface The Surface spawns the NTF and Security, aswell as the CI, and is an escape zone. The Surface however, is splitted into 2 parts, which can't be accessed without going through the underground EZ. There's Gate A and Gate B. Gate A spawns the NTF and Security, and at the Elevator Building, there are 4 Towers. 3 of them are empty of Items, but the one further to the Helicopter on the right (view from the Building) has a Sniper. The Sniper is an Infinite Source, so everyone can get it. Gate B spawns the Chaos Insurgency, and has a few towers, about 5 Towers. 4/5 of these Towers have nothing, but that 1 Tower has an Infinite Medkit Source, but you can only have 1, until you use it up. In SCP:SL, Gate B is the only Extraction Zone. However here, both Gates, lead to the Exit. Both have a tunnel. Maps (Maps are not to scale) (All items may not be accounted for) LCZ Map H 0r╣ W t══╬═╣p ║ 8╬d 9 ╚╝ ╠┼═╬┼╦╗ ║ 7 6║ c╬l 5╣ 1 ║ ║ ╔╣ ╠═══╗ ║ ║║ ║ 3 ╠═╬ ╚╬═╪═╬═╩═╝ 4 a╬DzbRh ╚═╝ 2 ╪ - Electric Scanner ┼ - L2 Doorway D - D-Class Spawn R - Researcher Spawn H - Checkpoint to Heavy Containment Zone (r. L3) W - Weapons Supply (r. L3 c. A number of P90's and M1911's) a - Supply Room a (Contains 3 L1 keycards) b - Supply Room b (c. 1 L1, 1 L2) c - Supply Room c l - Large Room (Like the D-Class Spawn) t - Timed Lock Room (c. 1 L3) p - SCP-205 r - Restrooms z - D-Class Cells (c. 1 L1) h - SCP-970 (long hallway) (c. 1 L3 at the end) 1 - SCP-173 (Peanut) 2 - SCP-372 (requires L1) (contains 1 L2, 1 L3) 3 - SCP-1123 (c. 1 L2) (r. L1) 4 - SCP-914 (AKA The Refiner) (Gives Keycards, weapons) (r. L3) 5 - SCP-012 (c. 1 L2) (r. L1) 6 - SCP-1162 (c. 1 L2) 7 - SCP-860 (c. 1 L3) 8 - SCP-066 (r. L1) 9 - SCP-1074 painting 0 - SCP-178 glasses HCZ Map S ║ 2 0 8╬9 E ║ N ║ 7 ╠═╦═╬═W 1╩═╬═╣5╦═╬═╩═╩ab ╠═╬═╬═╣ 3 4 L 6 (Oriented from LCZ checkpoint) E - Elevator to Entrance Zone L - Light Containment Zone Checkpoint (r. L3) N - Nuke (r. Omni)(Can only be detonated once an hour per server) S - Server Room (r. L4 c. 1 L5) 0 - SCP-106 (The room you teleport to after escaping pocket dimensions c. 1 L3 1 L4) 1 - SCP-076-1 (r. L4) 2 - SCP-682 (r. L3) (c. 1 L4) 3 - SCP-939 (r. L3) (c. 1 L4) 4 - SCP-2006 (r. L3) 5 - SCP-035 (r. L3) 6 - SCP-079 7 - SCP-008 (r. L4) 8 - SCP-457 (r. L3) 9 - SCP-049 (r. L3) (c. 1 L4) a - SCP-513 b - SCP-352 (r. L3) (c. 1 L4) (Note that SCP rooms can switch with other rooms if that SCP is chosen by a player.) EZ Map L5 B | ║ V ║ ╔═══╪═══╦═╩o ║ ║<---L5 ║ ║ H════╩═══════╩═══╪═════╦e ║ ║ L5-->║ A There are some L5 keycards hidden in the rooms. (Oriented from Gate A) ╪ - Electric Scanner A - Gate A Entrance (R. L5) (Security and Nine Tailed Fox come through here) B - Gate B Entrance (R. L5) (Chaos Insurgency come through here) H - Elevator to HCZ o - O5 Council Room (Requires Omni) e - Electric room (R. L5)